The Shape Shifter Dragon
by fthn
Summary: Sky, a rare shape shifter dragon, crashes onto Berk. Shape shifters are feared and hated by most dragons and Toothless and the other dragons must decide is she friend or foe? Meanwhile Hiccup meets an old enemy who is set on revenge.
1. Chapter 1-Crashing onto Berk

Part 1: The Arrival

Sky beat her wings furiously against the poring rain and roaring wind. She dodged the large stones that reached for the sky with blinding speed. Risking a glance behind her, Sky noticed the blazing Monstrous Nightmare right on her tail. She flexed the spikes on her tail in an attempt to ward off the angry dragon. In response, the Monstrous Nightmare spat out a series of red-hot flames. Sky had to spin in loops to dodge all the flames. _Deadly Nadders are too slow, I need something faster… _Sky thought. In a matter of seconds her entire body shifted form. Soon a pure white Night Fury replaced the Deadly Nadder. _Better _she thought. She glanced back at the Monstrous nightmare and smiled at the shock on its face. "Not what you expected, huh?" she growled smugly. "A shapeshifter! And you dared to attack MY nest?!" The red dragon roared. Shapeshifters were feared and hated by most dragons simply because they were so mysterious and strange. _I was hungry…_ Sky thought sheepishly. Under normal circumstances she would have never tried to eat another Dragon's eggs, but she hadn't found anything to eat in two weeks and she was starving.

Sky had gained some distance from the Monstrous Nightmare with the Night Fury form but she was getting colder and wetter by the minute and they have been at this for almost half an hour. The fact that she was half-starved didn't help either. Suddenly she saw a light breaking the endless black ocean beneath her. Sky's hope soared as she saw an island in the distance. Hoping the Monstrous Nightmare wouldn't follow her to a human-inhabited island, Sky raced towards it with a new burst of energy. Unfortunately, the angry dragon didn't let up. "Aren't you going to turn back? Humans kill dragons!" Sky called behind her. "Not these ones." The Monstrous Nightmare responded. _What kind of Viking doesn't kill Dragons? _Sky wondered. She knew she should change out of Night Fury form in case she was seen, but Sky could feel the other dragon's hot breath on her tail and knew she couldn't afford to go any slower. Sky had just reached the island when she felt her wings start to freeze up. The rain had turned to hail and all the water on her wings had started to freeze.

Finally they gave way and she plummeted towards the forest below. Sky didn't have time to fix her position before she slammed head-first into the forest. She felt sticks and thorns rake her sides and frozen wings as she fell through the branches. She landed with a hard impact onto the ground. Sky's whole body screamed with pain. The Monstrous Nightmare landed neatly beside her. "Not so tough now, are you?" it sneered. Trying to clear her vision, Sky rose shakily to her feet. "Get away" Sky growled. "Or what?" the red dragon said as she took a step forward. Sky attempted an explosive fireball, as night furies are known for, but only a few sparks came out of her mouth. "That's it?" the Monstrous Nightmare laughed. She launched herself at Sky and grabbed her by the neck. Sky hit the dragon weakly with her claws. She tried to change form, but simply didn't have the energy.

The Monstrous Nightmare shook the Night Fury and threw her against a nearby tree. Sky hit it with a sickening thud and laid still, moaning in pain. Right as the Monstrous nightmare was walking over to finish her off something charged into the dragon's side. Sky forced her eyes open to see a large black Night Fury on top of Sky's attacker. And amazingly on the Dragon's back was a teenage human boy. "Over here guys!" He yelled into the night sky. Four other dragons appeared out of the darkness, each with their own riders. "I knew I saw something weird flying!" a chubbier boy atop a Gronkle said. "What is it?" said two twins simultaneously as they rode a Hideous Zippleback . Seeing the odds stacking against it the Monstrous nightmare slipped from the Black Night Fury's grasp and flew off into the night. "Should we go after it?" a blonde girl riding a Deadly Nadder asked the Night Fury-boy. Sky guessed he was their leader. "No, let's concentrate on the injured dragon. Fishlegs can you figure out what kind it is?" he asked the chubbier boy as they dismounted their dragons. "I don't know maybe a Deadly Nadder? It's so covered in dirt and uh…blood I can't tell." He responded with a worried look at Sky. The Night Fury-boy started to slowly walk closer to sky. "Hello girl, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly.

"Hiccup I don't think that's a good idea, we don't know anything about that dragon, plus injured dragons can be unpredictable." The blonde girl called out. "Shhh, don't startle it, and I don't care, she needs help, she is hurt really bad." He responded. Sky tried to move farther away from Hiccup, but as soon as she moved she got dizzy with pain and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2- Who are you?

Chapter 2

Sky blinked open her eyes in the early morning sunshine. _Where am I?_ She wondered looking around the large dome-like thing she was in. She felt something touch her back and she turned around to see the teenage boy, Hiccup, applying some kind of cream to her scratches. "You're awake!" He said cheerfully. Sky never liked humans, and the fact that Shape shifters were suppose to stay hidden from them made her first instinct be wanting to run. However, she also knew this human wasn't going to hurt her, in fact she owed her life to him. Sky growled at the thought. Having always lived by herself she hated owing anyone anything. Without warning her stomach growled loud enough to make Fishlegs look up from the Book of Dragons he was reading on the other side of the dome. Hiccup looked at the ribs protruding visibly from her stomach and frowned. "How long can a dragon go without food?" Hiccup asked. "Um depends on the species, but most can go without food for three weeks max and usually only if they are really fat to begin with. I would say she only has a few days left." Fishlegs replied.

"Snotlout can Hookfang go catch something for her to eat?" Hiccup said to an aggressive-looking boy with an even more aggressive-looking Monstrous Nightmare. "Why us?" Snotlout said gruffly. "Well for starters you have been no help whatsoever since we found the dragon, and secondly everyone else is busy. Fishlegs is trying to identify the dragon, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are getting more herbs for the healing cream, and Astrid is about to come help me apply these last couple of bandages." He said as the blonde girl walked towards him. Snotlout glared at him, but then mounted his dragon and flew off without another complaint. "She doesn't resemble any of the dragons except…" Fishlegs trailed off as he looked up at toothless. Hiccup followed his gaze in shock. "A night fury? But that's impossible! She is pure white! And has blue eyes!" "Well you can't assume all Night Furies have black scales and green eyes if you have only ever seen one." Astrid pointed out. Hiccup thought about it for a moment. "You hear that buddy? You're not alone! We can go find your family!" He said cheerfully. Toothless gave Sky an excited look and bounded over.

"Is that true? Can you tell me where the rest of the Night Furies are?" He asked, his luminous, green eyes full of hope. Sky panicked. She knew nothing about Night Furies, as they were even more secretive then Shape Shifters. However, she couldn't let the other dragons know she was a shape shifter, because she really couldn't afford any more enemies right now. "No sorry, um… I was abandoned by my mother and taken in by…Gronkles." She said, hoping her story sounded believable. Toothless's face fell. "Oh...okay." he muttered sadly. Sky instantly felt horrible. "What about you?" she asked curiously. "I… well to tell you the truth I don't really remember. Ever since I was a hatchling i've been on my own, that is until I met Hiccup." The dark dragon responded with an appreciative glance at Hiccup. _Maybe Night furies really do abandon their hatchlings._ Sky thought in bewilderment. "So where am I? Why do these people ride Dragons? Why do you let them?" She finally asked some of the questions that were rattling around in her brain.

"You got a few hours?" Toothless replied with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Sky laughed as she gestured to her bandaged, broken body. Toothless nodded and flicked his tail so the other dragons would walk over. "Ok so it all started about a year ago when Hiccup tried to prove himself by killing a dragon…" And with that the dragons spent the day telling Sky their story.


	3. Chapter 3- Freedom at last

"WOO HOO!" Sky shouted as she shot out of the academy and into the cold blue sky. She did multiple somersaults and raced back towards the other dragons. "Excited much?" Meatlug laughed. Sky tried to catch her breath, she was so tired of being cooped up in the academy for the last week that she didn't even know what came over her once she finally got out, all she wanted to do was fly, and fast. "You should be more careful, you don't know how healed your wounds are, they could open up again." Toothless lectured once she got back. "I'm fine!" Sky insisted flying in a circle around toothless. "But uh…thanks." She said awkwardly. "For what?" Toothless asked. "For caring." Sky replied, and then realizing how stupid it sounded she felt her scales grow hot with embarrassment. "Of course! You know I worry about you." Toothless responded and then he too grew embarrassed. "Well come on love birds we don't have all day" Stormfly teased as the other dragons and riders started to fly away. _Love birds? Oh no! I'm not… I can't…_ Sky thought in panic. Shape Shifters were not supposed to have mates. They spent their lives being feared and hated by other dragons and hiding from people. _I knew I shouldn't have let myself become attached to these people, these dragons. I have to leave. _She decided. "Come on Sky." Toothless called from where he and hiccup had caught up with the others.

Sky reluctantly followed them. They flew out into the forest. "Ok so today's training mission is hiding. Everyone will hide with their dragons in a certain area and one person and dragon will have to try and find the others." Hiccup announced. "I'll go first." He said turning around and closing his eyes. Toothless copied him. "One…Two…Three…" Sky jumped into the air and flew at full speed. _Here is my chance to escape. _She thought. She started towards the open ocean but then started to slow down. _I can't… I can't do this…_ she thought. Sky felt a pang in her heart she couldn't understand. _Why do I feel this way? I must… I must be guilty about leaving them without saying thanks. I'll leave them a note. _She decided. She turned around and headed back towards the academy; ignoring the small voice in her head telling her it was more then guilt holding her back.

As she landed on the floor of the academy she looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Closing her eyes, Sky concentrated on letting her scales slip back into her skin and making her body shrink to human-size. She opened her eyes in bewilderment and examined herself in a nearby puddle. She had taken on the form of a 15-year old girl. Skinny with blue eyes and hair so blonde it appeared white. She wore a tight black jacket with blue jeans and fuzzy tan boots. She had a reddish-orange flower in her long wavy hair that matched the flames on her black jacket. Sky sighed. _Humans are so weak and defenseless, how can they stand it?! Maybe that's why they ride dragons. _She thought. Hoping that she wouldn't have to stay in this form long, she looked around the academy until she found ink, a feather, and some paper.

Dear Dragons and Vikings of Berk,

Thank you for saving my life and helping me get back my strength. I will repay you some day. The last week has been great but I'm sorry to say I have to leave. I will miss you all.

Love,

Sky

Sky looked at her note in satisfaction. She knew the humans will be confused on how a dragon left them a note, but the dragons would understand, and they would be mad. After they found out what she really was she knew she could never return. She was about to place it on the ground when she heard wing beats. Sky whipped around to see Hiccup and Toothless flying into the academy. "Found you Astrid…wait…Who are you?" Hiccup asked; realizing his mistake. Sky quickly hid the note behind her back. "Um… hi I'm Sky...lar… Skylar." Sky said quickly. "Skylar?" Hiccup said with a suspicious look. "Um yeah, I live on the next island over." She replied thinking fast.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Uh… I heard about your academy and I wanted to see it for myself."

"Oh…Cool! I didn't know there were any other teens around! Do you want to join? We are always looking for new members!"

"Join? Uh no! I can't, I need to get going…"

"Come on please? We even have a dragon without a rider! If you two become friends then maybe you can ride her!"

Hiccup looked so excited that Sky didn't know what to do. She didn't have a good reason to say no, but she knew there was no way she could ride herself. Since there was no way she could be in two places as once. Shape shifting? Easy. Teleporting? Not so much. "Um…ok." She muttered reluctantly. _I'll just have to escape later._ As Hiccup looked back at toothless, Sky snuck the note into her pocket.


	4. Chapter 4- Dagur's Revenge

Chapter 4

"Where could they be?" Hiccup asked worriedly. Sky looked at Hiccup in despair from where she sat behind him on Toothless. They had searched the island for hours and had yet to find anybody else. "I told them to come back to the academy if I didn't find them in an hour, and it has been seven!" He muttered. Sky barely heard Hiccup's words. She stared at the ground far below her frozen in fear. Flying as a dragon and flying on a dragon were two totally different things. "Can…Can we land soon?" Sky said shakily. Hiccup laughed. "It gets better with time, you should have seen the first time Astrid rode on toothless…" Hiccup trailed off sadly thinking of his best friend. "We'll find them, I promise." Sky said with determination. Hiccup nodded. "I hope you're right."

The two landed in the academy as the sun started to set. "Finally! Stupid kids taking forever….I mean hello!" a voice said behind them. Sky and Hiccup turned around to see an old woman standing impatiently near the entrance to the academy. "Um hi… Who are you?" "An old woman, can't you tell!" She snapped then took a deep breath. "I'm Margret. I've come to ask for help, my cat is stuck in a tree and I need a dragon's help getting him down. Oh won't you please help me?" She asked with an innocent, pleading look. "What are dragons for?" Hiccup said heroically. Sky looked at him in shock. Couldn't he see how obvious it was that she was lying? Can humans not sense when another is lying? "Come on Skylar!" Hiccup called from where he was already sitting on Toothless's back. The black dragon looked agitated. _At least I'm not the only one. _Sky thought as she sat behind Hiccup for the second time.

They took off as fast as lightning and sped towards the forest where Margret told them to find the cat. "Don't you think the request was a little strange?" Sky shouted over the sound of the wind rushing by as they flew. "Why would someone lie about a cat being stuck in a tree?" Hiccup shouted back. _That's a good point. _Sky thought. _Why was she lying? _By the time they landed it was night. It was so dark they didn't see the attackers hiding in the bushes until it was too late. The last thing Sky remembered is being hit in the head by something hard and everything going black.

Sky gasped as freezing-cold water was pored on her head. "Rise and shine sleepy heads." A menacing voice sneered. Sky opened her eyes to see a teenager with two guards standing over her and Hiccup. They were tied up and gagged. Behind the three strangers the rest of Hiccup's friends and dragons were also tied up. "So we meet again, Hiccup." The teenager continued. "I see grandma did her job. Gotta love her; wish I could say her bark is worse than her bite but…" The teen laughed a loud, crazed laugh. _He set us up!_ Sky thought angrily. "So who is this, your little girlfriend? How cute." He said looking at Sky. Sky turned red with embarrassment and indignation. "Since you don't know me, I'm Dagur the Deranged. Leader of the Berserkers, the toughest tribe around." He threw a fifty pound axe behind him without looking and hit a tree dead center. "And don't you forget it." He hissed. "Anyways, Hiccup, I haven't forgotten the way you betrayed me. We could have ruled our tribes together like brothers! We would have had the strongest alliance around! We could have killed so many dragons together! But no, you had to become weak and make the dragons your_ pets._" Dagur spat out the last word. "Well now you will pay as you watch every one of your precious dragons die, just as they should have long ago." He pulled out a long, wicked sword and walked towards toothless. "Starting with your little night fury." Dagur smirked.

"Nooo!" Sky roared. Without realizing what she was doing, Sky transformed into her night fury form, breaking the ropes as she grew rapidly larger. Everyone stared at Sky, dumbfounded. "Get her!" Dagur shouted, quickly recovering from his shock. The guards grabbed for the white dragon, but Sky fought them off with ease. She jumped on top of Dagur and ripped the sword out of his hands. "Any last words?" She growled in a blind rage. Incredibly, Dagur smiled. "Caw caw, caw caw." He shouted into the forest. "You didn't think I'd come without back up did you?" He sneered. Realizing what was about to happen, Sky quickly ran to free the others. Berserkers poured into the clearing from all directions. The dragons defeated a few and gave their weapons to Hiccup's gang. Soon an all out battle was taking place. Sky slashed her claws and breathed fire in circles as she was poked by swords from every direction. One brave Berserker climbed onto her back and shoved his sword beneath her scales. Sky roared in pain and tried to fling him off. "Need help?" Toothless asked as he flicked the Viking off her back. "Thanks." Sky responded. The two fought back to back as they slowly drove the berserkers back into the forest.

Soon only Dagur was left. "You will regret this Hiccup!" He screamed. With an annoyed sigh, Stormfly swung her tail and sent Dagur flying into the distance. Everyone laughed and cheered. "Thanks for the help." Sky said to Toothless. Toothless gave her a cold stare. "You lied to me." Sky instantly felt shame spread through her heart. She shook with the realization of what she had done. "Get out of here you rotten shapeshifter! You're a sad excuse for a dragon!" Hookfang shouted as he started to march over. Sky felt tears well up in her eyes as she heard her supposed 'friends' say the words that have haunted her her whole life. Without another word she took off and flew into the night. "Sky!" Toothless called after her, but she didn't turn around. "Was that really necessary?" Toothless growled at Hookfang before lifting off to chase after Sky.


	5. Chapter 5- Friends Forever

Chapter 5

Sky flew for miles before finally stopping to rest in a cave on the edge of Berk. Tears streamed down her face. She curled up on the cold stone and tried to sleep without even bothering to start a fire. Suddenly she heard wing beats and something landed in the entrance of the cave. "Sky, I know you're in there" Toothless called. "Go away!" Sky called back. Undeterred, Toothless crawled into the cave and laid down next to Sky in silence. "You know I thought you guys were different, my friends. But…you dragons are all the same." Sky whispered through sobs. "Hey, Hookfang doesn't speak for all of us. You saved us, that is something I will never forget. I don't care what you are; you are my friend and always will be. " Toothless replied. Sky looked up at toothless with hope in her eyes. "Do you really mean that?" Sky asked nervously. Toothless nodded "We all do." He flicked his tail at the entrance of the cave.

As if on signal, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch entered the cave and surrounded Sky. Sky's eyes teared up again, but for a different reason. "Thanks guys." She said. "Come and live with us at the academy, we would love to have you." Meatlug said. "What about Hookfang?" Sky asked. "He'll get over it, he's just angry cause you can do something he can't." Stormfly laughed. "And the humans?" Sky asked. "You can transform and explain to them what happened; they will keep your secret." Toothless added. Sky smiled, "I'll do it." The dragons cheered and the six friends rose into the night sky, together for now and for always.

The End

(Read Part 2! (Still in progress) Plot (May change): A mysterious night fury comes to berk with grave news about a tribe of night furies living on hidden island far from Berk. Sky and Toothless race to the island to try and help, learning about both of their pasts along the way. Meanwhile Sky has been feeling strange, is she sick? What could be wrong? The answer surprises everyone on the island.)


	6. (Part 2) Chapter 6- Whats wrong with me?

Part 2

Chapter 6

Sky blinked open her eyes and yawned in the warm summer dawn. She stretched and slowly stood up. She looked around her den happily. Over the last few months at the academy Sky had been decorating the cave she had found at the edge of Berk. Soft moss covered the dirt floor. A small pool of water collected at the back of the den and the entrance was covered by vines. Interwoven into the vines were multi-colored jewels Sky had found when the academy went treasure hunting. The sun caught in the jewels and turned the inside of the den a million rainbow colors. Flowers of every size and shape were placed in the moss all over the cave floor. _Home _Sky thought. Constantly being on the run from other dragons never allowed her to have a true home before, and now she was making the most of it. Suddenly a thought popped up in Sky's head. _Dig. I need to dig._ Sky ran to a spot in the den and tore up the moss. She dug deeper and deeper into the dirt. "What are you doing?" a voice asked from the entrance of her den. Sky turned around to see Toothless pushing his way through the vines at the entrance. "I was… um…" _What was I doing?_ Digging the hole had almost seemed like an instinct. Like screaming when something scares you, or breathing even when you are asleep. She hadn't really thought about _why _she was doing it. "Um I was just trying to find some food I buried somewhere around here yesterday." Sky said quickly. "Uh huh." Toothless replied, giving her a suspicious look. "Well anyways I was just here to remind you about early training today." He said. "I know, I'm not that scatterbrained." Sky replied with an affectionate shove.

"Don't shove me!" Toothless said mockingly as he shoved her back. "Or what?" Sky replied throwing a flower at toothless's head. It caught on his horns and stayed. "Aw you look so pretty!" Sky teased. Toothless quickly shook it off. "I'm going to get you for that!" he roared as he ran towards sky. The two dragons wrestled on the ground until toothless ended up on top. "So you got me, now what?" Sky asked. Toothless gave her a mischievous smile and gave her a lick on her cheek. Sky felt herself blush and returned the lick. "You guys coming?" Stormfly called from outside the den. Laughing, the two dragons got up and headed outside, tails intertwined. "Today's training is all about speed and stamina. I want all the dragons to lap the perimeter of the island three times. Riders must decide how fast their dragon goes, as not to waste all their energy too soon. First to finish wins first dibs at the treasure we found last week." Hiccup said when everyone had arrived at the academy. Sky gave Toothless a determined glance. "You're on." He mouthed. "On your mark, get set, go!" Hiccup called as he hopped on Toothless.

Sky and Toothless shot out of the academy at full speed. The other dragons followed as fast as they could, but were no match for a pair of night furies. Sky and Toothless raced neck and neck, each straining to get ahead. They whipped around the east side of the island still tied. Suddenly, Sky felt herself start to slow down. _What? Normally I can race for a lot longer before getting tired! _She thought, bewildered. Toothless slowly got further and further ahead. By the third lap Sky was struggling to catch her breath and Stormfly had caught up to her. The dragons finished the race with Toothless in first. "What was that?" Sky said to herself angrily when they had all landed. "Someone has been in their den to long! You're going soft!" Toothless teased. Sky smiled at his joke halfheartedly. _Am I really that out of shape? Or am I sick or something?_ She wondered. "That was ok, but we need to work on a few things." Hiccup announced. "Ruffnut and Tuffnut, make sure your dragons know where they are going so Barf and Belch don't try to go opposite directions and slow you down. Astrid, work on…" Sky stopped listening as she stared out over the large expanse of ocean to their right. She saw a black speck in the distance slowly get bigger as something approached the island. "I'll be right back…" Sky muttered as she took off to investigate.

As she got closer she made out the outline of a grey dragon. _No it couldn't be… _She thought as she started to recognize the shape of the dragon. "Finally!" the dragon said as it noticed sky. "I found another night fury, and not just any night fury. You're the one from the prophecy!"


	7. Chapter 7- The truth about Night Furies

Chapter 7

"Prophecy? What? Who are you?" Sky asked the grey night fury, confused. 'The name's Sverrir." The dragon said with a polite bow. He looked over his shoulder nervously. "Is their somewhere we can talk?" He asked. "Um, sure I'll introduce you to my friends and we can talk at the academy." Sky responded. "Friends? Are these friends night furies?" He asked. "Well one of them is, but the rest aren't, half of them are humans!" She said, realizing how strange it must sound to the dragon. "I'm here on official night fury business; I need to talk to you and the other night fury alone." Sverrir insisted. "Night fury business? Well ok, there is a cave covered with vines and jewels on the other side of the island, trust me you can't miss it. I'll get my friend and we will meet you there." Sky replied. She watched Sverrir fly off towards the cave and then headed back to the dragons. "Hey Sky, where did you go?" Meatlug asked as soon as Sky returned from her meeting with Sverrir. "Um I just got hungry and went to catch some fish." Sky lied. "Ok then…" Meatlug responded, turning her attention back to Hiccup, who was lecturing them on the "importance" of aerodynamics. "Hey Toothless, I need to talk to you, in private. It's very important." Sky whispered urgently. Toothless gave her a reluctant look. "Now?" He asked, listening to Hiccup's boring lecture with interest. _Like boy, like dragon. _Sky thought in amusement. She nodded and gestured towards her den. "Alright, alright." Toothless sighed and they both took off.

"What is this about? If you are just making me look at another one of your precious jewels I swear I'll…" Sky cut Toothless off with a half-amused, half-annoyed glare. "I promise it's actually important this time! Hurry up and you'll see!" she responded. They flew to the other side of the island and landed in the cave. Toothless's mouth fell open in shock when he saw Sverrir. "Who's this?" He asked. "I'm Sverrir, lead explorer of the Kunnusta tribe!" the dragon responded proudly, as if they knew exactly what he was talking about. He looked at them expectantly. "Oh sorry, I'm Sky and this is Toothless." Sky said quickly. "What strange names…" Sverrir mused. "Our names are strange? What about yours!" Toothless responded. Sky shot him a warning glance, if they insulted him they might not get anything out of him. "Strange?! I earned my name! It means wild and restless in Old Norse!" Sverrir responded. "Old Norse? Kuna-whatsit Tribe? Lead Explorer? What on earth are you talking about!?" Toothless demanded, starting to lose his temper. Sverrir took a step back and studied the two Night Furies for a while. "Who are your parents?" He said finally. Sky looked at him in bewilderment, why ask that now? "We never had any, I've been on my own for as long as I can remember, and Sky was abandoned once her mother found out she was a shapeshifter." Toothless responded.

Sverrir smiled. "I understand now, I'm assuming you've never heard of the Isle of Ellri? Or the tribe of Night Furies that live there?" Both dragons shook there heads. "Ok, time for a Night Fury history crash course." Sverrir said. "Many generations ago Night Furies lived as freely as any other species of dragon. One day, Vikings appeared on the shores and started killing every dragon in sight. As Night Furies were the hardest to kill it became a sport, even an obsession for many Vikings to try and kill them. Whoever managed it became famous, and the dragon's body was worth lots of money. The population of Night Furies eventually declined to just over 100. The remaining dragons banned together on a large island far out in the ocean. One dragon, Ellri, was born with the ability to enchant things. She enchanted the clouds to wrap around the island for miles. To this day any creature who dares enters the vortex of clouds, other than a Night Fury, will become hopelessly lost until they end up right back where they started."

"Wait wait wait!" Toothless interrupted. "A dragon that can enchant things? That's impossible!" he growled. Sverrir shook his head. "Some Night Furies are born with powers, no one knows how or why. My own daughter has the ability to tell if you are lying! There is no getting anything past her!" He laughed. Sky and Toothless shared a half-disbelieving, half-amused look. "Well anyways, back to the story. The island was called the Isle of Ellri after the dragon that saved them. Over time the dragons set up a tribe on the island with strict laws. The tribe became known as the Kunnusta Tribe, or the tribe of knowledge. In the tribe every dragon has a purpose, a job they are trained for from the moment they can fly. Some are hunters, scientists, artists, warriors…explorers." Sverrir said, gesturing to himself. "Once their mentors decide they have learned all the need to know in their profession they have a coming of age ceremony, where they become full members of the tribe and receive their official name. The name is in Old Norse and has to represent the dragon in some way, either in looks or personality. Mine means wild and restless because as a hatchling I was always running away to explore." Sverrir said with another hearty laugh.

Suddenly the old grey dragon's expression grew dark. "That was until Atall became Leader. His name means Terrible, and rightly so. Traditionally, the first born hatchling of a descendent of Ellri became the next Leader of the tribe. Atall's sister was next in line. Atall became consumed with jealousy until one day she disappeared. Many believe that he killed her. However Atall is clever; he befriended all the warriors on the island, and corrupted them to do his will. If anyone tries to rebel against his rule the warriors quickly deal with him or her. He cares nothing for knowledge or for art. Everyone on the island is now either a hunter or a warrior, and only the strongest and most loyal are chosen by Atall to become warriors. The hunters are treated horribly, given little rations of food, and almost no personal possessions. Many sleep where they can and are starving. The warriors on the other hand are well-fed and have beautiful dens. This is yet another reward for their undying loyalty to him. He is very cruel, and punishes anyone who breaks his laws with torture or death. Sometimes he even makes prisoners kill each other for entertainment." Sverrir broke off with a shudder. His eyes clouded with dark memories. Then his expression lightened and he looked at Sky and Toothless. "This is where you come in. A few years ago, right before our oldest dragon died he had a vision. Two Night Furies, one pure white and one pure black would end the suffering and bring peace to Ellri. Atall heard of the prophecy and killed every hatchling that was born pure white or black. But it looks like he missed one… or two." Sverrir said with a hopeful smile. "I got so sick and tired of Atall that one night I got the courage to sneak away. I knew you were our only hope so I set out to find you. And now that I have I must ask you. Sky, Toothless, will you return home and save us? Save your species?"

(Chapter 8 coming soon!)


	8. Chapter 8- Fight for our lives

Chapter 8

"Touching story Sverrir, but you forgot to mention one little thing…us." A voice said. The three dragons whipped around to see two new night furies blocking the entrance. They were huge, for night furies, with muscles rippling beneath their scales. One was dark grey with black tips to his wings, feet, and tail. His amber eyes glowed with hatred and an ugly red scar slashed across his left eye. The female was exactly the same size, and had the same color eyes. Her scales were black with flecks of silver spreading across her body. "Oh yeah, _them._" Sverrir muttered. "Meet Calder and Tyra. They're here to kill us." Toothless gave Sverrir a shocked look. "Well, no need to mention _that!" _He responded exasperated. Calder stepped towards Sverrir threateningly. "You traitor! Did you really think you could escape Atall? Me and my sister have better things to do then to chase after idiotic old dragons for days! You're lucky Atall ordered us to bring you back alive, or I'd kill you myself! I really should thank you though, as you led us right to the dragons of your so-called _prophecy_." Calder gave Sverrir an evil smile. "I wonder what your precious daughter thinks of her daddy now? Leaving her all alone as you run away like a coward! Maybe you will get to beg her forgiveness before we kill you, unless we decide to kill her too…" "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Sverrir shouted as he charged into the over-sized dragon. Caught off guard, Calder fell back onto the dirt floor. Sverrir raked Calder with his claws madly. Tyra ran to help her brother but was stopped by Toothless's fireball. She turned with a furious roar and tackled Toothless. She grabbed his leg in her thorn-sharp teeth and bit until blood started streaking down his leg. Meanwhile Calder had gotten over his shock and was now on top of Sverrir, repeatedly ramming him into the wall of the cave. "Go get help!" Toothless shouted.

"I'm not leaving you!" Sky responded as she grabbed onto Tyra's tail and tried to pull her off him. "That was not a request!" Toothless yelled back as he aimed a fireball at Tyra's face, which was still attached to his leg. Sky sighed and let go of Tyra's tail. She was half way out the den when there was a flash of light and screeches of pain behind her. She turned around to see that Toothless's fireball had hit dead center. Tyra was rolling around on the floor of the den, screeching in pain. Her face was charred and deformed. Calder raced over to his sister, fury and concern warring on his face. "What did you do?!" Sky said to Toothless. His face reflected her horror. "I…I…I didn't mean too! I was just trying to get her to let go! I didn't think she'd let herself get hit by it!" he said defensively. Sky felt like she was going to be sick. Sverrir raced over to them. "We have to leave, now." He said matter-of-factly. He didn't seem phased by the screeching, dying dragon that was right in front of them. Sky knew he was right, but she felt horrible leaving Tyra in that condition, even though she knew Tyra would have killed them if she had the chance.

The three dragons burst out of the cave at full speed. Sky tried to block out the sounds of agony coming from behind them. They raced out over the ocean until they had to slow down to keep pace with Sky, who was starting to lag behind. "Jeez you are really out of shape." Toothless teased, but this time there was a hint of concern to his voice. Sky looked down at her stomach. It did seem pretty swollen, had she really been eating that much? Sverrir gave both dragons a weird look. Sky realized that he seemed to want to say something, but then thought better of it. "What?" She asked. "You don't realize…?" He broke off as he looked at her stomach. "Nevermind. I don't think the dragons are following us." He said, obviously trying to change the subject. Sky looked back and saw that the island was just a speck on the horizon. "Yeah I don't think Tyra will be going anywhere anytime soon." She muttered. She felt Toothless tense up beside her. Sky winced, realizing how insensitive her words sounded. "It was an accident Tooth, and if you didn't injure her she probably would have killed you." Sky said reassuringly. Toothless nodded but guilt still clouded his eyes.

They traveled throughout the day at their slowed pace. The dragons passed the time by sharing stories and telling jokes. As night approached they came upon an eerie-looking island. "We are going to have to stop here." Sverrir said uneasily. Sky looked around the dark, shadowy island in fear. She felt like she was being watched, yet no matter where she looked she saw nothing. Toothless shot fire at some sticks to make a makeshift fire. The three dragons curled around and fell asleep, not knowing the danger they were in.


	9. Chapter 9- Kidnapped

Chapter 9

"What are they?"

"You think they will help usssss?"

"Help ussss? They will probably kill ussss!"

"Let'sss kill them first!"

"No!"

"Yessss!"

Sky woke up with a start. It was still dark out, but the blackness of night was slowly starting to give way to the light. Sky heard the voices, but no matter where she looked she saw nothing. "What's going on?" said a voice. It was toothless. Sverrir and Toothless were huddled next to each other looking around the forest with big, scared eyes. "Um hello?" Sky said into the darkness. Silence. Suddenly the fire went out. "What the?" Then Sverrir and Toothless disappeared. Sky was all alone in the clearing. _Am I dreaming? _She wondered. She slowly walked over to the spot where Toothless and Sverrir were just standing. She apprehensively stuck out her foot and touched something scaly. As soon as she did the illusion was broken and an angry red dragon materialized out of thin air. "Changewings!" Sky exclaimed. All around her the seemingly empty forest became crowded with more angry red dragons. Two of them were holding Sky's friends with their acid-spitting mouths aimed and ready to fire. "What do you want?!" Sky said, pure anger replacing the fear she had earlier.

"That dependssss. What are you?" A larger dragon hissed. Their voices were strange and annoying. They spoke in a whisper with a hissing sound accompanying every word. "We are Night Furies, the strongest and fastest dragons!" Sky said, hoping to scare them. Whispers broke out all over the clearing. "If you are as powerful as you say then you will have no trouble beating one of my best fighters, no?" The large changewing said with a flick of his tail. A young, sleek blood-red changewing stepped out at his leader's signal. His abnormally sharp claws gleamed in the moonlight and muscles ripped underneath his stone-hard scales. Sky eyed him warily. She didn't want to fight this dragon, but what choice did she have? She couldn't back down with all these dragons watching, especially with them having her friends captive. "The name'ssss Draco." The dragon said with a polite bow. _Well at least he is polite _Sky thought. "Ok Draco, I'm Sky and I accept your challenge." she replies, doing a bow of her own. The dragons surrounding them back up to give them room to fight. "Rulessss, obviously no killing. No fire or acid sssshooting. One on one battle. Firssst Dragon to ssssurrender losssesss. One, Two, Three, go!" The leader shouts.

Instantly Draco disappears. Sky feels claws rake her face and before she can react teeth bite into her tail. She turns around and tries to retaliate but he is too fast, and her claws strike empty air. She feels claws rake her back and then disappear. _This is impossible!_ _How am I suppose to fight a dragon I can't see?! _Sky thinks worriedly. Suddenly she hears a crunch of leaves to her left and dodges just before the invisible dragon is able to attack again. Then to her right she smells Draco, and dodges again. _That's it! Don't use my eyes! Use my other senses! _She thinks. Sky closes her eyes and concentrates. There! She jumps on the seemingly empty space and feels the satisfying sensation of her claws hitting scales. They wrestle on the ground, both struggling to gain the upper hand. Sky is bigger and stronger, but he is faster. She manages to get a hold of his front leg in her teeth and flings him in the direction of a nearby tree. She hears a thud and then silence. _Is it over? Did I win?_ Everyone sits in silence, searching the clearing for any sign of movement. "Well I guesssss the winner issss-" The leader is cut off as Sky feels a stone-hard body slam into her side.

Strong, fast claws rake her stomach and she smells blood. A small yelp of pain and surprise escapes her throat and she kicks out strongly with her back legs. Draco is pushed off her body and lands a few feet away. She stands up and races towards where she believes he is. With a furious roar Sky jumps back on him and they roll around the clearing once more, biting and clawing, trying to gain control over the other. "Sssstop!" the leader says loudly. They break apart and stand panting, trying to catch their breaths. Draco becomes visible once more, and she can see that he has as many scratches as she does. She feels the adrenaline pumping through her veins, telling her to keep going, the fight was exhilarating. "I have sssseen enough. Although you were not able to defeat him, you were quite a match for Draco. And it wassss impressssive that you were able to figure out how to counteract the invisiblenesssss sssso quickly." He says with admiration. "So you will release my friends?" Sky says hopefully. "No, that wassss never part of the deal." The leader says matter-of-factly. She stares at him, her mouth gaping. "Then what was the point of the fight?!" She says, exasperated.

"I wanted to sssee if you were sssstrong enough to help usss. Ssssome Vikingsss have taken over part of the island and have captured our young and eggssss. We need help getting them back." He admitted, losing a bit of the confident air he had earlier. "Well why didn't you just say so?! We would have helped if you asked!" Sky says. A flash of uncertainty crosses the dragon's face. "Well we couldn't be ssssure, not all dragonssss are good." He says. _Aint that the truth! _Sky thinks as Atall comes to her mind. They release Toothless and Sverirr but still surround the three dragons, not completely trusting them. "You were amazing!" Toothless exclaimed as he bounds over. He wraps his warm, dark wings around her and gives her a long, loving dragon-hug. "I was so worried you were going to get hurt." He whispers. "Nah, you know me, best fighter around." Sky says with a smile. "I'm serious! You should be more careful!" he says, his green eyes glowing with concern. "Fine, I will." Sky says, more to make him happy then anything. Draco walks over, all signs of aggression gone. "That wassss a great battle, you ssssure are a worthy opponent!" he says with another bow, bowing seems to be his thing.

"If you hurt her…!" Toothless growled, standing protectively in front of Sky. "He didn't hurt me; he was just following orders, right Draco?" Sky says. The red dragon nods with a nervous glance at Toothless. It wasn't entirely true, Sky could still feel the sting of scratches on her stomach, but she didn't want to make Toothless worry. Toothless relaxes but keeps one eye trained suspiciously on Draco. "So where are these eggs that we are going to save?" He asks. "That way." Draco replies, gesturing to the direction that most of the changewings were starting to fly towards. The three dragons, along with Sverrir, take off and follow the others. "We should just leave, why should we help these dragons after what they did to us?" Sverrir points out as they flew towards the others. "We can't leave the eggs to die just because their parents made a mistake! Besides, I probably would have done the same thing if I were them; they were just scared and desperate." Sky replies. Sverrir sighs. "You two are strange Night Furies, let me tell you that." He mutters.

As they approached the north end of the island Sky started to see Viking boats off in the distance. All the changewings turn invisible. "What about us?!" Sky hisses. "This way." Draco responds, and Sky feels his arm leading her towards a cluster of trees that overlooked the beach. They land in the branches and Sky can hear the other dragons landing in branches around them. Sky watches the Vikings in horror. All along the beach there are strong, burly men dragging rainbow-colored eggs and little dragonets across the beach in giant nets. Some of the baby dragonets look newly hatched and can't even speak yet. Others are crying for their moms and dads. The men don't seem bothered at all, in fact they are singing happy tunes and laughing about how much money they are going to get. Sky feels a burning anger grow in her stomach. How dare they treat them this way?! She is about to speak when she stops dead. All the Vikings are reporting to a rather young-looking boy. And with dread Sky recognizes him. The one in charge of this is Dagur the Deranged.


	10. Chapter 10- The plan

Chapter 10

Sky and Toothless exchanged shocked looks. "No it can't be..." He whispers. It is. The crazed teenager was yelling his head off, shouting orders at everyone. _Is Dagur always in a bad mood? _Sky wondered. "Do you think you can save them?" Sverrir asks. Sky looks at the pitiful young dragons. "I have to try." She responds with determination. She feels her body transform and soon a blonde-girl replaces the pure white night fury. _Wait this won't work, Dagur has seen this human form before. _Sky realizes, thinking back to her first terrible encounter with the teen. She transforms again, this time becoming an older Dark-Haired woman. Sky looks at the Changewings and watches as they stare at her in confusion. _Oh I forgot to tell them I'm a shapeshifter… oh well Toothless will tell them. _She realizes with a chuckle.

_First things first, I need to figure out what is going on. _Sky decides. She sneaks out of the bushes where the dragons were hiding and races to one of the nets. The dragonets look at her with large, scared eyes. "Don't worry, I will free you." She whispers. Suddenly and angry looking man walks up to her. "Who are you?" He asks gruffly. "I'm Maria, why are you asking?" She responds, trying to match his gruff demeanor. "Because there weren't any women on the boat." He responds. _Oh crap. _Sky thinks. "I…I live on this island. D…Dagur told me I could make a quick buck if I told him where the changewings live and helped remove them." She responds, thinking quickly. "Well I won't argue with Dagur, here help me take these to the ship." He responds. Sky breaths a sigh of relief and grabbed the net. "Why are you taking these dragons anyways?" Sky asked smoothly. "Dagur wants to raise them and build an army of changewings to get revenge on a couple of kids a few islands away. A waste of time if you ask me, but oh well, I'm getting paid so that's all I care about."

Sky feels fear trickle down her spine. _He is going to hurt Hiccup and the other teens and dragons!_ She realizes with shock. They walk on board the ship and the man leads Sky below deck. They enter a room that is covered in rainbow-colored eggs and young dragonets. Three men guard the entrance and nod at the two humans as they walk in. They drop the net on the ground and the man takes a knife and slices the net in two. All the hatched dragonets run to the opposite wall in fear. Sky feels her heart swell with sympathy. No matter what it takes she knew she would help these innocent young dragons. And as she stared at them a plan started to form in her mind. The man walked out and gestured for her to follow and she did. She walked behind him excitedly; she knew just how she was going to save them.

Night had fallen by the time Sky returned to the ship. She had spent half the day helping the men on board as to gain their trust, and the other half scheming with Toothless and the changewings. Invisible, behind her, four changewings followed, careful not to touch anyone or anything. She walked down to the dragon room, walking with an air of authority so no one questioned her. Her head was racing with nervous excitement. This was it, either they were going to save everyone or they were going to die trying. She walked up to the three guards from earlier, who were beginning to look sleepy. "Dagur wants to make sure nothing escapes overnight so he sent me to join the guard." She said, trying to sound unconcerned. The biggest one eyed her suspiciously. "Why would Dagur send someone who just joined the ship today to guard his dragons?" He asked. Sky tried her best to look innocent. "You are three strong men and I am one puny woman, what am I going to do, overpower you?" She replied sarcastically. "I am light on my feet and will be useful if one of them tries to escape." The man nods, and the other two looked too tired to care one way or another.

Skye leaned against the wall and acted as if she was a guard. Now all she had to do was wait for the signal. A few minutes later she heard it, Toothless's fireball hit the side of the ship causing a loud explosion. The men jumped in shock and stared down the hallway towards the direction of the sound. "That sounded like a dragon! They must be attacking the ship!" One of them said worriedly. "Seriously? Um… how about you three go help fight and I will guard the eggs." Sky said, acting as if she truly cared. "I'm not leaving you here alone! Gertrude stay here and me and Hector will go fight." The biggest man ordered. I nodded and the two men sped off towards the battle. As soon as they were out of sight Sky looked over towards where she believed the changewings were hiding. "Get him" She whispered, talking in dragon tongue. "What did you sa…?" Gertrude cut off as something hit him hard on the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. The changewings made themselves visible. "Good, now let's hurry!" Sky said urgently. She transformed back into a Night fury and barged through the doors into the room full of eggs and Dragonets. They looked at her hopefully. "Ok I want all dragonets and changewings to grab as many eggs as you can carry." Sky said, wasting no time. The young dragons stared at her uncertainty for a moment. "Look your parents are fighting outside to distract the Vikings; I am going to free you." Sky said with a hint of annoyance.

The dragons snapped back to reality and followed her orders. Thankfully there were more dragons then eggs and they were able to carry them all. Sky raced down the hallway with the babies following her. The adult changewings scouted ahead and knocked out anyone that got in their way. With everyone so busy fighting and night obscuring the Viking's vision they were able to sneak off the ship and get to the forest unchallenged. One of the adults turned around. "Thank you so much, we won't forget this. The other adults and I will bring the dragonets and eggs back to their parents. Can you go and tell the others to stop fighting?" He asked. "Of course!" Sky responded, and flew off to the battlefield. All along the beach dragons and Vikings were entangled in combat. Sky narrowly dodged an arrow that flew in her direction. "The dragonets and eggs are free! You can stop fighting now!" She shouted, but no one could hear her over the sound of fighting. She flew over to the leader who was busy shouting orders. "Are they safe?" He asked simply when he noticed her presence. "The plan went perfectly." She responded happily. His eyes lit up and he made a high pitched scream.

The dragons stopped fighting, looked to their leader, and then flew back towards the forest happily. The Vikings stared at the empty beach in confusion, and then eventually retreated back to the ship. _They are not going to be happy when they realize the dragons are gone. _Sky thought with a chuckle. Toothless went over to Sky. "You're safe!" He said with relief, but his expression was grim. "What's wrong?" Sky asked nervously. "It's Draco and Sverrir…They…They didn't return from the battlefield. I think they might be dead."


	11. Chapter 11- Worth dying for

Chapter 11

**Ugh so much emotion. I hope you like! **

"Dead? They can't be dead!" Skye hissed; her eyes clouded with disbelief. "Skye…" Toothless replied, starting to wrap his wings comfortingly around her. Sky shook him off and glared at him. "No! I am going to find them!" She replied, before flying away from him and circling over the beach. What she saw caused guilt and sadness to take over her heart. Bodies of both dragons and humans were lying all along the beach, some dead, others moaning in pain. She could see horrible injuries on the live ones. _This is my fault; I came up with the plan. They gave their lives because of my stupid idea._ She thought; her heart felt like it was being ripped from her chest. She gasped when she recognized one of the bodies. It was Draco. She landed on the beach and raced over to him. A very beautiful scarlet-colored changewing was stranding over him crying, with two young dragonets staring at the body in confusion. She started to walk away when she heard someone calling her name. "Ssssky" She turned around to see Draco staring at her. He wasn't dead, like she first believed, but he wasn't far from it. She walked over sadly. "Yes Draco?" She responded. "I jussst wanted to thank you. You ssssaved my sssson and daughter, and that'sss all I could ever hope for. I will die happy, knowing my mate and dragonetssss are ssssafe." He whispered; his voice horse and ragged. Sky opened her mouth to respond but any words she might have said were drowned out by a sob of emotion. What was there to say anyways? I'm sorry I killed you? Sky watched as Draco let out a satisfied sigh and took his last breath. For a while they all just stared at the lifeless body, not knowing what to do or say.

"What'sss wrong momma? Why issss daddy sleeping?" His sweet little daughter asked. "Yeah, wake him up! I want to go home." His son added; his eyes full of young innocence. Sky watched, her heart somehow breaking even more. "It's ok little onesss, let'sss go home." Their mom replied through tears. "But what about daddy?" The little girl insisted. "Sssshhh, come on." She replied, and the three dragons flew off into the forest. All Sky wanted to do was lay there and cry, but she knew she couldn't, she still had to find Sverrir, and then she had to save a whole island of dragons. Reluctantly Sky took one last look at the body, and then flew off into the air. She saw Toothless a little distance away. "There you are! Come here, I found Sverrir." He shouted. Sky followed the voice and landed beside him. Sverrir was lying on the ground, and at first he appeared fine, but then Sky saw it, he only had three legs. His eyes were glazed with pain, and he wasn't responding to anything they said. "He's in shock; I sent one of the changewings to go get their healer." Toothless announced. Sky nodded. She noticed how determined he was to save Sverrir, and how happy that they saved the dragonets and eggs. Should she tell him about Draco? She didn't have to think about it long, he decided for her. "So did you find Draco?" He asked. Sky didn't have to say anything; the look she gave him said it all. "I'm… I'm so sorry." He responded. "And it's all my fault." She whispered. Toothless was about to ask her what she meant when an elderly Changewing landed beside them, her mouth full of herbs.

They watched as she quickly went to work placing different herbs on his wound and wrapping it up with a bunch of spiderwebs. Finally she sat back, satisfied. "He'll live, I've treated many woundssss like this in my time. Won't be very happy when he wakessss up I pressssume, but he'll get usssed to it." She said matter-of-factly. "Thank you." Toothless responded. "No problem, I'll take him back to my den and watch how it healssss over the next month or sssso, then…" "Month?! We don't have time for that! We have to leave when the sun rises!" Toothless interrupted. "Well I'm sssorry youngin', but healing takesss time. You kids are gonna have to run off and play without him." She responded. "No look you don't understand…" Toothless started, but Sky interrupted him. "We can't risk him getting worse. We'll have to find the island on our own." She reasoned. The elderly changewing looked at both of them carefully. "Two nightfuriessss… You wouldn't happen to be looking for the Isle of Ellri would you?" She asked. Sky looked at her in shock. "You know about it?" The old dragon nodded. "When you've been around asss long asss me you learn a few thingsss. Legend hassss it you can find it by following the north ssstar." She responded. "Thank you so much! When Sverrir wakes up can you tell him that we went there?" She asked. "Of courssse" She responded.

Sky looked up at the moon, which was already beginning to fall back towards the earth, only a few hours until sunrise. "We better find somewhere to sleep." Sky told Toothless. He nodded and they flew off into the forest. They soon found an old bear's den that was big enough for the two of them. Luckily the scent of bear was stale. Sky sat staring up at the stars, thinking about everything that had happened. Two days ago she was living happily with Toothless and their friends back on Berk. Now they were off on some wild goose chase to find some island that Sky wasn't even sure she believed truly existed. Not to mention Calder was probably out there, set on revenge for them killing his sister. And on top of that about twenty humans and dragons were dead because of her. Plus if Atall or his warriors found them, they were dead meat. Sky sighed heavily. "You can't sleep either?" Toothless asked. "Yeah…" She responded. "Do… do you think Hiccup and the others miss us? Do you think they are looking for us?" He asked. Sky thought about it for a moment. She hadn't even had time to think about or to miss their friends, with everything that has been going on. But Toothless knew them for a lot longer and probably missed them a lot. "I'm sure Hiccup has every dragon and viking possible out looking for us. But it's probably better they don't know where we are, because otherwise they might try and help us, and Atall would kill them when they first set foot on the island. Also, it's a good thing Hiccup decided to put the tail back on you that lets you fly by yourself." She responded. "That's true." Toothless responded. They sat in silence for a bit.

"Toothless, I can't help thinking… all those dragons and vikings that died out there today… it was my fault. I told them to fight the humans and make a distraction. If I had just stopped and thought of another way…" Sky broke off in tears. Toothless stood up and walked over to Sky, wrapping his wings around her in a dragon-hug. "You stop thinking that way right now. It was not your fault, they volunteered. They wanted their dragonets back more then anything and they got that. I know it hurts and you want to blame yourself, but don't. Trust me; I feel the same way about Tyra." He whispered soothingly. "But… but Tyra was going to kill you! You had no choice." She replied. "And neither did you, if you hadn't come up with that plan the dragonets would have died. And then all the dragons would be heartbroken. You're a hero Sky." He replied whole-heartedly. Sky took a deep breath. "Thank you I needed that. Toothless I… I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." He responded without hesitation. They fell asleep that way, wrapped in each other's wings.

They flew for days after that. Following the North Star and resting on every island they could find. It was slow going because of Sky's unexplained slowness. It was early one morning when they came upon a small island. They had flown all night without sight of land and were exhausted. "Look, there is an island! Let's rest there." Sky said between yawns. "That's a really small island, but I guess it's better than nothing." Toothless responded. They landed on the island, which was really nothing more than a few yards of grass and rocks. In the center was a tunnel just big enough for a night fury. "You think we should go in?" Sky asked. "Honestly I'm too tired to care one way or the other." Toothless responded. But Sky was curious, and there was a smell coming from the tunnel that seemed slightly familiar to her. She walked in the tunnel and crept through the darkness. After what seemed like forever she arrived at a large underground cave that was lit bye a crack in the roof where the early sunlight poured in. Sky gasped. In the center of the cave laid a female night fury. And her scales were such a light silver that they seemed almost white. She recognized this dragon, her smell, her almost-white scales. But from where? She'd never seen another night fury except for Toothless and now Sverrir… hadn't she? "Um… Hello?" She whispered. The dragon blinked open her eyes. They were bright blue, and very similar to Sky's. The dragon looked at Sky in confusion, and stood up and stretched. She walked over and without saying anything, she sniffed all around Sky until Sky started to feel uncomfortable. "Um… I'm sorry to intrude, me and my friend found this island and…" "Sky?" The dragon interrupted. Sky stared at her in shock. "How do you know my name?" She asked. The dragon stared at her seriously. "Because I'm the one that gave it to you, Sky I'm your mother."


	12. Chapter 12- Mom?

**I meant for Sky's mom to have a short flashback but this just kind of happened… Such is writing I guess lol. I hope you all enjoy! And thanks for everyone who has reviewed! (I love cliffhangers, if you can't tell ****)**

Chapter 12

Sky felt anger boil through her body. _My mother? No! A mother does not abandon their child! _"Liar! I have no mother! You left me alone! To die! How could you? I…" Sky broke off, her throat choking with emotion. This was the dragon responsible for all the suffering she faced. Being hated by every dragon, and having to learn how to survive on her own. Sky glared at her, demanding this dragon to explain herself. "Is that what you think? That I abandoned you?" The dragon asked. She didn't seem angry at the outburst, just… shocked. Sky nodded, her anger subsisting just a little. She thought back to her earliest memories. A sweet voice, warm scales. Feeling safe and protected… and loved. She had pictures of her mom in her mind, though they were faint. She remembered being told to wait in a cave. And she waited and waited. For days. Finally she realized she had been abandoned and she left to try and find food. She remembered her world falling apart as she realized her mother wasn't coming back. That fear she felt, it made it hard to trust anyone again. Is it possible it was all a mistake of some sort? The older dragon shook her head sadly. "You need to know I never abandoned you. I loved you. Let me tell you what happened…

'Dragons of Ellri. I introduce to you Princess Sky, my daughter and your future Queen!' Auda shouted from the giant rock she sat on. The population of Ellri was sitting beneath her, and they cheered happily. She gently pushed her newly-hatched dragonet forward so that the dragons could see her. Sky stared down with innocent curiosity. She giggled and babbled some baby talk. 'These are your future subjects my little one, you must lead them with honor and courage.' She whispered. Auda knew the dragonet was too young to understand, but in her opinion it was never too early to start training her for the throne. A handsome grey dragon walked out on the stone and took his place beside the queen. Auda gave him a slight glare, quick enough so no one else saw it. Honestly she despised Huld, but her parents had betrothed him to her because they believed he would be the best choice to help lead the tribe. And if there was one thing Auda loved and would do anything for, it was the tribe. Huld studied the little dragonet, who was now sliding around on her belly and giggling even harder. "I guess she'll do. I wish you could have given me a son though." Huld whispered to Auda. Auda felt furious that he wasn't satisfied with _her_ daughter but she knew better than to yell at him in public. "Go patrol the borders or something." She hissed. He shrugged and walked away without a care.

The crowd had stopped cheering and was now whispering excitedly to each other. "At noon today anyone that wishes to meet her may. Until then carry out your normal duties." Auda said as she finished the meeting. She picked up her dragonet and placed her snugly on her back. Sky cooed happily, as she loved riding between Auda's wings. Sky took off and flew to her cave. The cave was adorned so heavily with gold, silver, and diamonds that it was starting to get hard to look at. She placed the dragonet in the little nest she had made for her. It was made from the softest material; Auda remembered her mom calling it 'silk' and said it came from the humans. "This treasure will all be yours one day. I wonder if you will love decorating the cave as much as I do." Auda said with a laugh. It was then that a large dragon burst into the cave. He was huge, with vicious long claws and razor-sharp teeth. His scales were a dull grey with dyed red streaks zigzagging across his body and accenting his icy bluish-white eyes. Auda stepped forward and growled, placing herself between the newcomer and her dragonet. "What do you want Atall?" She hissed. "What? A brother can't come visit his sister's dragonet?" He asked with mock hurt.

"That's not why you're here and we both know it. Now state your business and leave before I go get Huld or the warriors." She demanded. Atall laughed evilly. "Huld? That wimp doesn't scare me. And the warriors, they work for me now." He responded. A look of shock flashed across Auda's face but she tried to hide it. "Oh you didn't know? Not everyone enjoys being weak and 'peaceful'. I can make this tribe much stronger then you. The warriors believe I would make the better leader even if I was born second. I'd watch your back if I were you, and that little lizard's back to." He growled. Auda was so tempted to rake her claws across his ugly, arrogant face. But the rules that govern the tribe say that the leader's siblings must be respected as much as the leader. And besides, if the warriors really were on his side she would just be pushing them farther away by attacking or casting out their leader. Atall just gave her a satisfied smirk and left. Auda returned to her dragonet and wrapped herself around her. "Don't worry little one, you will be safe with me." She whispered. She would only have a few more weeks for such wishful thinking.

Auda sighed and looked up at the stars. It had been two months since Sky had hatched and on the outside the tribe seemed to be as peaceful as ever. However, Auda could feel tension in the air. And every time she passed a warrior he or she gave her a slight glare. Just subtle enough that she couldn't call him or her out on it. Also, every time she passed Atall he gave her a meaningful look that meant 'You should fear me. My plan is working.' Auda had tried making friends with the warriors and doing little things to make the tribe stronger. She had trained more warriors and increased border patrols in hopes that they would be happy and forget whatever Atall told them. However nothing improved. Auda looked at the sleeping form of her dragonet lying beside her in her nest. Sky's size had doubled in the last two months and she had started forming simple sentences. She was still as happy and playful as ever, and spent every spare moment exploring as far as Auda would let her and playing with some of the tribe's other young dragonets.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside the cave. A bloodied grey dragonet hobbled into the entrance. Auda jumped up and raced towards her subject and friend. "Sverrir! What happened? Why are you here? Go see a healer!" she exclaimed. "No time my queen." He said with a small, painful bow. "I overheard Atall and the warriors. They are planning to come here at moonhigh and kill you and Sky. They found me and attacked me but I managed to escape and I came to warn you. I-" Sverrir broke off as he fell to the ground. "Sverrir!" Auda exclaimed. She noticed that he was still breathing. She glanced up at the moon, it was almost directly overhead. "Thank you." She whispered. She ran over to the still-sleeping Sky. "Sky, honey, you need to wake up." She whispered urgently. The dragonet yawned and blinked open her eyes. "But mommy I sleepy." She protested. "You can sleep later; mommy needs to run an errand." Auda lied. The dragonet grunted and walked up on Auda's shoulders and then curled back to sleep. Auda breathed a sigh of relief and then took off into the night sky. She was tempted to fly off to safety right away but she had to do something first.

Auda landed next to a beautiful, young, grey and white dragon. "Inna, I need your help. I can't explain right this moment but Sverrir is in my cave, he is injured and he passed out. Could you please take him back to your cave and heal him? And don't tell anyone he was there. And tell him I said thank you when he wakes up." She whispered. "Of course your majesty, but why-" Auda took off without waiting for the question. She knew she probably wouldn't know how to answer it. She rose above the village and looked off at the ocean. She knew she had to get off Ellri. If she stayed one of the warriors were bound to find her. Just as she picked a direction and started flying she heard wingbeats behind her. She turned her head to see a dark dragon shape following her. "Hey I found her!" She heard a voice yell. _Oh no_ She thought. She pumped her wings as fast as she could go and raced out over the ocean.

Auda felt Sky's claws dig into her back as she tried desperately to hold on. "Mommy slow down!" She yelled in a high-pitched voice. _Sorry kiddo, no can do. _Auda thought and flew even faster. She was very thankful that there was a ring of mist that surrounded the island that lasted for miles so that non-night furies couldn't find the island. She dove into the mist and listened as her attackers followed. She flew very fast, doubled back, turned a different direction, did a loop, and did everything she could to throw them off. After a while she didn't hear them following her and decided it was safe. She broke out of the mist and went to an island that was near Ellri. She landed on a tree and took a deep breath. _What am I going to do now? I've never even been off of Ellri before. _She thought worriedly. She looked up at the moon and thought of everything she had lost in one night. Her kingdom, her family, her life as she knew it. If it hadn't been for Sky she might have given up right then and there. But she had someone to live for; the dragonet she loved.

Just then Auda heard wingbeats and she looked up to see many vicious warriors coming at her. Her heart skipped a beat and Auda jumped off the tree and flew back into the air. She had to lose them for good. She dove into the pine trees and flew low, forcing them to do the same. She weaved in and out of the branches with practiced ease. She had trained for many different situations while she was still a princess. She excelled in many things, including advanced flight techniques. She heard the warriors cursing as they were beaten and slowed down by the huge pine branches. Slowly she started to pull ahead until she couldn't even hear them. She came upon a cave and she suddenly realized what she had to do. She landed inside the cave and quickly took Sky off her back. "Stay right here honey, Mommy needs to take care of something. I will be right back, I promise." She whispered. "Why mommy scared?" Sky asked innocently. _How do dragonets always sense things like that?_ Auda wondered. "I love you." Auda responded, avoiding the question.

She took off into the night and cast one last look at her dragonet. She didn't know then that it would be the last time she saw her for years. She raced back towards the warriors and bravely pushed right past them. "This way idiots!" She shouted. They growled and shot some fireballs at her, which she dodged with ease. Now that Sky wasn't on her back she didn't have to worry about what happened to her. She glanced back and counted the warriors. Only five, she could handle this. She twisted around, shot a few fire balls and kept flying. She heard one dragon scream. _One down, four to go. _Auda thought with a smirk. She slowed down to let them catch up and then raced ahead directly at a tree. At the very last possible second she pulled up and smiled in satisfaction as she heard a dragon slam into the tree and then fall to the ground. _This is too easy. _Auda thought happily. A few minutes later all five dragons were on the ground writhing in pain. She cheered and was about to return to Sky when something large slammed into her. She turned to see Atall's ice-blue eyes glaring at her with pure hatred. "Don't think you have won so easily." He growled menacingly. Auda tried to escape his grasp but he laid on her with all his weight and he weighed a lot. "Do you know what it was like? Watching Mom and Dad spending all their time with you? Always out training you. Treating me like I was nothing when I would have been a much better leader than you! Well I'm finally going to get what is rightfully mine!" He shouted. He swiped his claws across her neck and watched as the life seeped out of her. She felt the blood gush out of her neck and the world started going dark. Right before she blacked out she heard a scream and felt Atall's weight disappear.

Auda blinked open her eyes. Her head felt fuzzy and she looked at the forest surrounding her in confusion. It was morning, what was she doing here? She should be patrolling Ellri's borders! She stood up and felt a pain in her neck. She looked to see healing leaves covering a large scar. Suddenly everything came back to her about Atall and the fight. "Sky! Sky where are you?" She shouted worriedly. A handsome grey dragon landed beside her. "You're awake!" He exclaimed. "Huld? You saved me?" She gasped. Auda had always thought he didn't care what happened to her. "Well of course! You're my queen!" he exclaimed. _He probably just wanted to stay King, and he couldn't do that without me. _She thought bitterly. But then again maybe she should give him more of a chance, he did save her life. "Thank you. What did you do with Sky?" She asked, looking around as if she expected her to walk out at any moment. "Sky? Sky wasn't with you when I rescued you. Did you leave her back at Ellri?" He asked. "NO! I took her and hid her in a cave nearby. Did you even look for her?! How long was I unconscious?!" Auda insisted. "A few days…" He replied nervously. "A FEW DAYS! I TOLD HER I WOULD BE RIGHT BACK!" Auda roared. She flew up into the sky and raced around the island she was on. However no matter how long and far she looked she never found her baby." 

Auda finished her story/flashback and looked expectantly at Sky. Sky took a step back and thought about everything she had just been told. Her mother was the queen?! She was a princess!? She wasn't abandoned?! "I- I need some time to think." Sky said simply. Auda nodded. "I thought you might. You can stay here as long as you want." Auda replied. "Where is my father?" Sky asked. "Huld? Um… I'm sorry but Atall found us one day and he died protecting me." Auda responded sadly. Sky thought she should be sad, but she also had never met the guy, so she couldn't really miss him. "I'm sorry." She replied. "It's ok. It was a long time ago." Auda replied. "On a happier note I can't wait for you to tell me all about your mate! When are your eggs due?" She asked. "My… my eggs?" Sky asked in bewilderment. "Yeah don't you know? You're pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13- An Uncertain Future

Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Guess what? I'm not dead! Almost a year later here is the next chapter! Sorry i keep forgetting about this fanfic. I have the next couple chapters planned out for once instead of just writing the story however i feel like so hopefully i'll keep updating soon. This chapter is kind of boring but needed to be written :/**

Sky looked at her stomach in bewilderment. The sudden weakness, the constant digging, it all made sense. Could she really be pregnant? "How-how do you know?" she asked her mother. "The way you behave, the way you look, it's obvious to anyone who has lived around Night Furies." Auda responded gently. It was all too much. First she was put on some wild goose chase to some place she never heard of to find dragons that shouldn't even exist. Then she found her long-lost mother who not only didn't abandon her, but is also the queen of these non-existent dragons. Now on top of all that drama she was about to have dragonets of her own? And she was going to have them in the middle of all this mess far from her comfy cave on Berk which she had just started to call home? Sky watched as the walls of the cave start to spin around her head and she felt her legs start to give out from under her. "T-t-tooth-less!" She stuttered as loud as she can.

The black dragon rushed into the cave at the sound of his mate's cry. "Yes? Sky are you…" He trailed off as he noticed Auda, who was watching him with curiosity and another emotion he couldn't quite place. He put himself protectively in front of Sky, his wings and frills standing up to make himself seem larger and more intimidating. "Who are you?! If you hurt Sky I swear I'll…"

"No! Toothless she's my… my mom." Sky said softly. The word "Mom" seemed weird in her mouth. She had spent so much time wishing she had a mother that it seemed almost impossible that she was standing right in front of her. Toothless gave Sky a bewildered look, then kept glancing between the two female dragons in confusion.

"Your mom? But I thought… But she… Wha?" He stuttered, slowly relaxing his defenses. "I know, I'm just as surprised as you! Auda, tell him the story." Auda repeated the flashback/story and watched as surprise and disbelief fought on Toothless's face. "Wait just a minute! So you are saying you are the actual queen of Ellri that disappeared years ago?! Sky is the rightful princess!? Atall is your brother!?" He asked Auda. She nodded. Toothless looked over at Sky with awe in his eyes. "Hey I'm still the same dragon!" Sky exclaimed, then she smiled mischievously. "Only now I expect you to bow whenever you are in my presence, and always do what I say…" "Why of course, your royal highness. I am so humbly honored to be in your presence." Toothless responded with a mock bow. Sky shoved him playfully. Only he could make her smile like that when her entire world was being turned upside down, it was what she loved about him.

Sky watched Toothless as he laughed; he was so happy and carefree. If she told him the news now, how would he react? Part of her was afraid that he would get freaked out and try to leave or something. She glanced over at her mom, who was staring at her intently. Her expression said, all too clearly, 'Tell him, he will find out eventually.' Before she could say anything, however, Auda got up and headed towards the entrance. "I'm going to go get some firewood." She said simply, leaving them alone in the cave. Sky was both thankful and scared about having to share the news with Toothless alone. "Let's find some place to sleep." She suggested, effectively stalling. They made a nest of moss in the corner of the cave, and curled up together. Sky lifted her head from where she had rested it on his back and looked Toothless strait in the eyes. "Toothless… What… What do you think about having dragonets?" she asked nervously. The black dragon looked surprised by the question, but answered immediately. "Definitely! After this is all over we can go back and live with the other dragons and Vikings on Berk and in a few years, when we are older, we can have some dragonets and raise them there." He looked so happy with his plan that she wished it could be true, but she knew now that that could never happen. "No I… I mean right now."

He gave her a weird look. "Well of course we can't have them right now silly, we are about to get involved with a war and…" He trailed off as he looked at the expression of sadness and worry on her face. Realization struck him and a million emotions seemed to pass on his face at once. "You're pregnant." He gasped; it was more of a statement then a question. She nodded solemnly. He untangled himself from her and started pacing across the cave floor. Sky watched him, not daring to say a word. Finally he stopped and sighed, turning his head to give Sky a despairing look. "You have to go back." He decided aloud. "It's too dangerous. You could get hurt fighting Atall, or something could happen to the dragonets!" Sky stood up and walked over to him, her eyes icy with determination. "And what will happen to the dragons? To all those poor souls that wake everyday hoping they will survive till the next day? Whose dragonets are always in danger? What kind of Princess would I be if I'm not willing to live through the same dangers that my citizens live through every day?" Toothless looked as if he wanted to continue to argue, but just then Auda entered the den carrying a load of firewood. "Well said Sky, that is how a true Princess thinks." She said, her voice brimmed with pride.

"I guess I'm outvoted." Toothless stated with a good-natured huff "I really need to learn to stop trying to argue with females." "Yeah that would save you a lot of wasted time. 'Cause you know we're always right." Sky replied. They both smiled a little, but their hearts weren't in it. The two dragons curled up again in their makeshift nest as Auda made the fire and then retreated to her own nest. "If we beat Atall…" "You mean when." "Ok fine, _When _we beat Atall where are we going to go? I know you're the Princess and everything, but I can't just leave Hiccup and the others behind. And I don't think you want too either." Toothless asked as they watched the stars through the entrance of the tunnel. "Of course I don't want to leave Berk! I loved our life there, and I miss them all, even grouchy Hookfang. But I can't think about me. I need to think about the tribe and our dragonets. What will be best for them? Shouldn't they grow up around other Night furies? Could I really leave Ellri without a heir? I don't know what we are going to do." Sky responded with a sigh. "Hey, we can worry about that later, we have each other and that's all we need for now." Toothless responded as he closed his eyes and they both drifted off to sleep.

Sky woke to what she thought at first was morning light pouring into the tunnel, however when she opened her eyes her heat skipped a beat. All around her the tunnel was on fire, with burning logs and kindling scattered everywhere, but nothing burned with such intensity as the hatred in Calder's eyes as he sneered from the other side of the entrance, that was behind a hungry wall of flames.


	14. Chapter 14- Fire!

Chapter 14

Sky coughed as the smoke filled her lungs and threatened to choke her. "Toothless wake up!" She rasped as she nudged the larger dragon with her tail. However, the black dragon stayed motionless. "Toothless! Toothless wake up!" Sky yelled louder, breaking off in a series of coughs. She pummeled his back repeatedly, her heart filling with panic. What was wrong? Why wouldn't he wake? All around her the fire grew hotter and closer to where they stood. The amber flames seemed to reach out for the two desperate dragons. Suddenly there was a thud behind her and Sky whipped around to see Auda, who looked as calm and collected as ever. "He has inhaled too much smoke; you won't be able to wake him up." She said simply. "I WON'T JUST LEAVE HIM HERE TO DIE!" Sky roared, her fear making her reckless. "You won't have to. Do you see that long burning log blocking the entrance? I'm going to use my body weight to push it out of the way. You are going to have to fight off that dragon and rescue Toothless on your own, but it is the best chance we have." She responded. "But…you could die!" Sky gasped as her vision began to blur at the edges. "That's what mothers do." Auda whispered with a loving smile.

She raced towards the entrance and examined how the log was wedged between the walls of the tunnel's mouth. "What I wouldn't give to be a scauldron right now." Auda said with a half-hearted huff as she prepared to charge at the fiery log. _A scauldron… that's it! _Sky thought suddenly. _Why didn't I think of that before?_ "Wait! Don't move!" She called over the roar of the fire. Her body suddenly grew and transformed, her scales changing from white to green. Soon she took the form of a full-grown scauldron. Boiling-hot water spewed from her mouth and she carefully put out all the flames in the tunnel before reverting back to her night fury self. She saw Auda staring at her as the smoke started to clear. "You're a…You're a…" "Yes a shapeshifter, I know." Sky interrupted irritably. But instead of the fear or anger she normally saw in dragon's eyes when they learned the truth, Auda was gazing at her in awe. "I know some night furies are born with certain powers, but I have never seen any with such a rare and amazing gift! And to think, my own daughter!" She exclaimed. "Sometimes it feels like more of a curse." Sky sighed, thinking back to how she had been hated and feared by other dragons when she lived alone.

"Well it saved us today! Now come on, I think we have a visitor to greet." Auda replied with a grin. The two females burst out of the cave and into the early morning sunlight. Sky could feel the adrenaline still pumping through her veins and her claws ached as she imagined clawing that smirk off of Calder's arrogant face. "Where is he?" She asked, looking around the empty rock island. "Up there!" Auda responded, staring up into the sky. A grey shape was rapidly flying towards the horizon. "He is going to get away!" Sky growled, ripping up the grass under her claws in frustration. "Not if I can help it." Auda murmured before shooting off into the air. She sped towards the horizon faster then Sky had ever seen a dragon move, she was hardly more than a silvery blur rushing through the sky. As much as Sky wanted to help chase him down, she had to make sure Toothless was ok.

Sky crawled back through the tunnel entrance, wincing as she stepped on the still-hot ashes of the log. "Toothless?" She called nervously. "Here" A hoarse voice responded. Toothless was lying where she had left him, struggling to open his eyes in the smoky air as he regained consciousness. Sky propped him up with her shoulder and wing and helped him get steady on his feet. "Come on, there is fresh air outside" She said soothingly as he broke off into a coughing fit. They slowly made their way outside, Toothless leaning heavily on Sky. As soon as they left the tunnel Toothless collapsed, taking deep breaths of the sweet air. "I've never tasted anything so good in my life!" He exclaimed between breaths. Sky smiled and looked back towards the horizon. In the distance she could make out two shapes twirling back and forth through the sky, seemingly locked in a dance. It would almost be entertaining if it wasn't for the occasional balls of fire that showed how deadly the battle truly was.

"What's going on?" Toothless asked in a hoarse whisper. "Calder set the fire. When his plan failed he flew away, but Auda caught up to him and they are fighting out there." Sky responded. Toothless craned his neck and they both stared in the direction of the battle with wide-eyed, worried expressions. Suddenly there was a screech that could even be heard from their tiny island as one of the fireballs connected and a dragon fell out of the sky and landed in the endless ocean. Sky jumped, her heart pounding. She flew up into the sky, trying to get a closer look at the shape of the remaining dragon. Who won? Auda or Calder? The winning dragon dove into the ocean and retrieved the body of the other. Then he or she flew back in the direction of the island. Was that Calder coming to gloat and finish the job, or Auda for some reason bringing back Calder's body? As the silhouette approached the island the scales appeared to turn lighter and lighter until they were silvery-white. Sky took a shaky breath of relief as Auda landed on the island unscathed.

"I thought you were dead!" Sky exclaimed as she rushed towards her mother. "Nah, what kind of queen would I be if I couldn't defend myself against a simple warrior?" Auda replied, her voice laced with pride. _An exiled one._ Sky thought, but kept the words to herself. Calder's body lay at the queen's feet. His scales were charred all along his back and one wing was ripped off, leaving just a blackened stub in its place. However when Sky stared closer she thought she saw his sides moving just slightly. "He's alive!" She exclaimed in horror. "Of course! I can't kill him until he tells us everything I want to know." Auda replied dismissively. "Ok that's enough napping." She continued, smashing her tail against the injured dragon's head. He groaned and opened his fiery amber eyes. They were so glazed with pain and shock that Sky wasn't even sure he could see them. "How did Atall find me? Is their any more of you filthy warriors around? Talk or I will make you death more slow and painful then you can imagine!" Auda growled with a menace that made Sky want to go hide behind a rock.

The black and grey dragon made no movement to acknowledge the queen's words. After a second he sighed and whispered "I'm so sorry Tyra, I tried to avenge your death, but I failed." "He's delirious" Toothless muttered, guilt clouding his eyes. "And useless." Auda sighed, placing her claws on his neck to deliver the killing blow. "Stop! What are you doing?!" Sky exclaimed, thrusting herself between her mother and Calder. "What's wrong? You didn't have a problem with me killing him when we were fighting." Auda replied. "That's because he was attacking and you were defending us! Look at him! He is completely defenseless; killing him now is just cold-blooded murder!" Sky was shocked that her gentle, wise mother could contain so much cruelty. "He is only attacking us because Tooth... we accidently killed his sister. Let him go! We can take him to the island and have a healer look at him." "And have him tell the entire island who you really are and stop any chance of you being able to defeat Atall?" Auda pointed out. "I'm sorry but he is too dangerous alive. It is his life, or all the hunters on Ellri, you can't save everyone." Sky felt tears streaming down her face. "There has to be another way!" She whispered. "As Queen you learn that sometimes you have to make the hard choice to protect your tribe. Even if it destroys you inside." Auda replied solemnly. Sky thought back to the story Auda had told her when she first arrived the night before. She remembered how Auda said she always had to put on a brave face in front of her tribe, and how she had even agreed to an arranged marriage to a dragon she despised to please them. Sky wondered what other sacrifices she had made during her reign. Suddenly being a princess didn't sound quite so amazing anymore.

Sky looked away as Auda ended Calder's life. She heard the splash as the body was thrown into the ocean. Shame weighed in Sky's stomach like a stone that she feared would never go away. One look at Toothless showed that he felt even worse, with two murders now resting on his head. "Come on; if you want to reach Ellri by night fall we better get moving." Auda announced, returning from the water's edge. Sky wanted to scream at her for being so heartless but deep inside she knew Auda was right; sitting around moping about what was done was going to help no one. "Are we really that close?" Toothless asked. "Yes, but we need to make a stop along the way." Auda replied, lifting off into the air. "Are you well enough to fly?" Sky asked, carefully examining Toothless's scales for signs of burns. "I'm fine…physically." He responded with a sigh. "I know what you mean." Sky responded as they both flew up into the air.

They traveled for hours in the hot summer sun. Thirst clawed at Sky's throat and her wings ached with the effort of flying so far, especially with the extra weight she was carrying. She couldn't imagine that it would be much longer until she laid her eggs. The thought terrified her. What if she is forced to have them on Ellri? Would they be accepted by the hunters? What if Atall found out who they were and decided to murder the eggs? Her head spun with worry. She instinctively held her legs closer to her stomach as if she could keep the dragonets inside her safe just by sheer will. "Look! There it is!" Auda said suddenly, pulling them all out of their thoughts. A small island was sitting halfway between them and the horizon. It was covered with tall pine trees. "That's Ellri?" Toothless asked in bewilderment. "No, don't you two listen? That is where we are stopping." She replied, leading them down to the island. As soon as they landed Sky bounded over to the nearest stream and swallowed as much of the life-giving water as she could. Toothless and Auda soon followed suit.

"Why did we _have _to stop here?" Toothless asked. "There are large berries that grow only on Ellri and the islands surrounding it. They are called Izma berries, and come in every color you can imagine. If squashed the berries turn into a dye that can be used to change the colors of scales. In happier times night furies decorated their scales in all kinds of beautiful color combinations. Nowadays they are only used by warriors to display the mark of allegiance to Atall on their shoulders." Auda demonstrated the mark in the sand with her claws, making four diagonal slashes that looked like claw marks. "And how do they help us?" Sky inquired bluntly. "Well did you really think you could just stroll onto Ellri looking like the prophecy dragons that Atall has been hunting down for years?" Auda pointed out. Sky felt stupid for not thinking of that sooner. She hadn't exactly had time to think about what was going to happen _after _they landed on Ellri with everything going on recently.

"Exactly, so go get me some black, white, and silver berries and I will dye your scales. Quickly!" She ordered. They took off, Toothless flying to the right side of the island and Sky flying to the left. She landed on the ground and carefully scanned the forest around her. Birdsong filled the air and the soft breeze seemed to dance around the snow-white dragon. Sky was alone for the first time since she had left out on their journey. It felt so nice, so peaceful, that she almost wished she could stay here forever. She slowly walked along, scanning every bush and tree she came upon. She found a cluster of large red berries, green berries, and pink ones along the way. It took her almost an hour to finally find some black berries that she could use. She returned with as much as she could carry to where Auda and Toothless were waiting.

"Took you long enough!" Auda grumbled, with a teasing smile on her face. Sky looked up at Toothless and almost fell over in laughter. The formerly jet-black dragon was covered in silver speckles with a silver ring around each leg. "What's so funny?" Toothless asked. "Nothing, you just look so pretty…" Sky joked. "Excuse me! I believe handsome, powerful, and intimidating are much better ways to describe me!" He said with an attempt at a ferocious growl that just made Sky laugh even harder. "Alright giggly, hold still so I can do you!" Auda interrupted. She crushed the black berries into a liquid, and added a few leaves that Skye didn't recognize to the mix. "What design do you want?" Auda asked. "Um… I don't know; just try not to make me look like a cow please." She replied, only half joking. Auda nodded and dipped her front foot into the dye. She placed it on Sky's back and started to make long, sweeping lines.

After a while Auda stepped back and looked at her work. "Yes, I think that will do." She mused. Sky ran over to the nearby stream and looked at her reflection. There were multiple wavy black lines crossing each other and running in all directions so that she looked evenly white and black. There were black lines around each eye that tapered off at a point at the sides that brought out her icy-blue eyes. "I love it!" She exclaimed. "Good, cause you will be stuck like that for quite a while." Auda pointed out. "The dye doesn't come off unless it comes in contact with salt water. So whatever you do don't go for a swim in the ocean while you're on Ellri!" She exclaimed. "We won't, so what are you going to do for your disguise?" Toothless asked. "No disguise is going to keep Atall from recognizing me! I'm his sister, we grew up together!" Auda said exasperated. "So you aren't coming with us?" Sky asked in shock. "Of course not! I wouldn't make it within five miles of the island!"

Sky felt like her heart had taken another blow. She had just found her mother after all these years and she was losing her again not even a day later. "Couldn't you hide with some of the hunters or something?" She begged. "I'm sorry Sky but this isn't my fight anymore. This is up to you and Toothless, this is your destiny." Auda insisted. "She's right." Toothless interrupted as Sky opened her mouth to protest. "No one can do this but us. We have learned enough, now it is time to make a difference." She closed her mouth and nodded in defeat. She ran up to her mother and gave her a long dragon-hug goodbye. "I'm sorry I couldn't raise you properly like you deserved. I would do anything to go back and change what happened." Auda whispered. For the first time that day she let her emotions show as a tear ran down her cheek. Sky shook her head firmly. "I would have loved that, but it was never meant to be. If I had grown up on Ellri I would never have met Toothless, or Hiccup, or anyone else that I care about. My life has made me who I am and although it was hard I wouldn't change it for anything. I guess what I am saying is that… I forgive you." Sky replied. Auda smiled. "That means more to me than you can ever know. Now you better get going. It's almost nightfall and the island isn't far away… stay safe." She responded.

Toothless and Sky flew off into the sky, alone once again. They called their goodbyes and headed north as the Queen had instructed. As the sun was reaching its lowest point in the sky they began to see a shroud of mist on the horizon. "Look Sky! It's the fog that protects Ellri!" Toothless exclaimed. "We are almost home!"


End file.
